


lightning release

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Sasuke mentors Hinata. To his surprise, she can teach him something as well.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	lightning release

“Are... Are you sure?” Hinata asks quietly, and Sasuke waves her concerns away.

“I modified it so you don’t need the Chidori,” he says simply, folding his arms, Sharingan activated. “Your chakra control is fine. Go.” When she hesitates even longer, he frowns at her. “Go!”

She starts, jerking, and then swallows sharply with a nod, hand flying through signs. He narrows his eyes, staring at her hands - slowly, surely, they start to spark. Lightning crackles very faintly in her palm and starts to spread, flickering to her other hand and then creeping up both arms. It’s just barely there, buzzing lightly and sparking, and he narrows his eyes.

“Can barely feel that,” he says, as it hits her shoulders. Her eyes meet his, wide. “Put more into it.” She nods again, lips in a thin line, and adds more chakra - he can see the increase, can see the lightning flickering more, and it’s good.

The barrier of lightning surrounds her head, now, an unearthly halo of lightning release, and it’s creeping down her legs. It’s not strong, nowhere near the amount of chakra that Sasuke pumps into it, and he considers her. “Hinata, put as much as you can in.”

Hinata hesitates. “Are... are you sure? I don’t-”

“Yes,” he says. It’s not practical for battle, but for the moment, he wants to see how much she can do. He doesn’t know how much chakra she has comparatively, and she might be trying as hard as she can... “Do it.” When she continues to hesitate, he snaps. “Hinata, go!”

It’s blinding.

Literally.

The lightning flares up so quickly it fills his vision and he shuts off his Sharingan but it’s too late, there’s nothing but darkness and spotting colors as tears curl in his eyes, and he swipes at them roughly. “Fuck!”

“S-Sasuke?” comes Hinata’s voice, alarmed. There’s two hands on his shoulders and he flinches back but she doesn’t let go, and he relaxes when sense speaks to him that it’s her. “Hang on, I’ve g-got something!”

He has no idea what she could possibly have, but she lets go with one hand, and he waits. “I’ve got, um... eyedrops,” she says quietly. “If you hold your eyes open, they... they should help.”

If it were anyone else aside from maybe Sakura, he would argue, but Hinata’s got the Byakugan, so all he does is ask a simple “Are you sure?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Okay.” He tips his head back, bending his knees slightly so she’ll have easy reach, and he blinks rapidly at the liquid that’s very carefully dropped in. One, two, three blinks, and it’s absorbed and the spotting lights start to fade. He waits, and the darkness starts to get a little brighter, too. Just a waiting game, then, and he frowns in Hinata’s direction. “Where did you get that?”

“I- I made it,” she says quietly. “When... when we were genin, I... eye strain blinded me, once. So I wanted to... to make sure that if it happened again... I worked with Lady Tsunade for awhile...”

It’s a surprising piece of information. Not that he knows a lot about Hinata - he doesn’t, though he would consider them sort-of friends - and he considers this. “Have you ever thought of being a medic-nin?”

He can sort of see her through the gloom, now, like a dark fog is cast over everything, and her shape hunches in on itself. She finally lets go of his shoulder. “I... Father would never allow me.” It’s a simple answer, and that’s all he needs. Sasuke nods.

“Have you made anything more?” he asks. “To help with eyes?”

Sasuke doesn’t need to be able to see to tell that she’s smiling. “Y-Yes, I... I have. Do you... want to see them? I could... teach you how to make them, too, if... if you want...” She trails off, unsure. Sasuke lets his lips quirk into a small smile.

“I think we’re done with lightning for a sec,” he says dryly. “So when I can see, that sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr as ftcoye, where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
